Valsinha
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Uma infeliz aula de geometria no meio da madrugada e uma música de rádio assustosa... Números não eram, com certeza sua especialidade...
1. Chapter 1

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

Boa leitura...

...

...

Bem, para começar, Tyson era péssimo em matemática.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! – ele repetiu na linha telefônica.

Do outro lado apenas um suspiro, cansado e irritado.

...

Ele estava no sofá há horas. Tentou não pensar em nada – tentou mesmo, mas mesmo quando fechava os olhos, via a sua cor. Olhou para cima, o teto **amarelo**. Para a sua esquerda, o vaso _azul_-tormenta. Para baixo, o tapete vermelho. Desde quando sua casa ficara assim tão colorida?

Pegou o travesseiro fofo e afundou-o contra seu rosto soltando um suspiro abafado.

...

Continua...

...

Pequenininho...

Eu sei bem, não gostou? Meu estado atual não me permite palavras de baixo calão... Então, se não foi de seu agrado, procure outra, obrigada.

Presente para Katsu-chan.

Bey-jos e até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

Boa leitura...

...

...

Fez de tudo para deixar a mesa arranjada. Arrumou quase com uma obsessividade compulsiva, mas era desinformado demais para sequer saber o seu significado – que fique bem claro.

Tyson não era necessariamente _burro _– esse era um adjetivo forte demais. Digamos apenas que o moreno era desatento.

Claro que, por mais que tentasse, era impossível mudar, pois terminado a arrumação, rumou para a geladeira. Aquilo cansava pra burro e _necessitava _repor as energias. No seu subconsciente, apenas algo para passar o tempo.

...

Olhou para o relógio. 02h03min da madrugada. Estava um frio de matar ali fora. Podia ter dito estar ocupado. Podia reclamar o horário. Rezingar a sua falta de planejamento. Podia simplesmente não atender, mas ele simplesmente atendeu e só percebeu-se quando a voz do moreno o tirou do seu automático. E ainda assim, tamanha madrugada, frio, impaciência e aborrecimento, ele não negou, não reclamou, a provavelmente não pensou.

- Tá. – foi o que disse, e ficou feliz por o moreno esboçar um sorriso de alegria. – _ele sorriu? Não sabia dizer, mas imaginou, mesmo sem saber o motivo._

Saiu de casa e internamente sentiu-se surpreso, mas estava absorto demais para sequer notar. _Por quê? O fato de se sentir confuso o irritava._

.

Havia apenas as luzes amarelas, uns respingos e poças. O vento tocou sua nuca e voltou. – esquecera o casaco.

Andou pelas calçadas como se fosse dia, normal como ir ao mercado. – _Kai Hiwatari não normalmente frequentava mercados. – _Mas enfim...

Ainda assim, continuou caminhando calmamente, as mãos nos bolsos, a cabeça baixa, a respiração pesada. _Aproposito, ainda lembrava-se do que Geometria analítica tratava?_

...

Estava comendo muito açúcar, realmente precisava relaxar, mas seu indicador não parava de batucar na mesa.

Na semana que viria teria provas, muitas e muitas delas, mas uma só estava o deixando de cabelo branco. Maldisse novamente a professora e a própria matéria. Onde demônio iria usar aquela droga de matéria quando se tornasse adulto? Arquiteto ele sabia que não iria ser. – _uma imagem de uma casa num exemplo qualquer._

...

Ótimo, estava chovendo. – note-se a ironia. Olhou para cima apenas para usar as gotas como calmante.

O capuz não ajudou muito para o permanecer seco, mesmo assim, ele continuou andando. Ainda faltavam alguns pares de passos.

...

No fundo, bem no fundo, sabia que a nota pouco lhe importava, se era uma desculpa ou não, desconhecia, ainda menos a intenção dela.

Pegou o aparelho de rádio do avô – _época de provas: celular proibido. _Procurou uma estação qualquer enquanto brincava com um doce na boca.

Músicas antigas eram estranhas. Não ruins, apenas estranhas, e um pouco... Melancólicas...

...

Passou pela muralha e bateu na porta. Esperou alguém que não veio, não tão logo.

...

...

Continua...

...

...

Jogos de palavras são legais, palavras fluídas também.

Bey-jos e até a próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

Boa leitura...

...

Tyson chegou tardio como sempre, abriu a porta vendo o companheiro quase todo ensopado. Pegou o casaco do outro o depositando em algum lugar do chão amadeirado. O bicolor saiu na frente, o azulado apenas o observou. A camisa negra de mangas compridas estava meio surrada, a calça cinza desbotada, o cabelo estava meio molhado e levemente desgrenhado. – _desde quando_ _notava esse tipo de coisa? Sabe-se lá bom Deus._

.

É. O bicolor ficou meio surpreso pela arrumação, sentou numa cadeira e pegou um livro com a página marcada.

"Unidade 2 – Geometria Analítica, capítulo 4: conceitos básicos e a reta."

Leu um pouco se lembrando de pouco a pouco do que o assunto falava, quando chegou a ultima página sobre o assunto, baixou o livro e olhou para Tyson que o observava "expectante".

- É sério? – perguntou incrédulo

- O quê? – inquiriu confuso.

- Isso é assunto de fundamental, como você não consegue entender isso?

- Uh... Tem muitas linhas, e letras, e é muito difícil.

Kai suspirou pesadamente. Mas o que podia esperar afinal?

- "Isso vai demorar um bocado..." – pensou consigo.

...

Passaram-se muitas, muitas horas, tanto que os fez perder a noção do tempo. Havia um montinho de papéis amassados no canto da parede, umas e outras rasgadas, rabiscadas e outras simplesmente arrancadas.

A mão do pobre coitado moreno ainda movia-se – automaticamente quase, mas movia-se. Os números tarelando em sua mente enquanto tentava lembrar-se de uma ou duas fórmulas.

Fez os pontos no plano cartesiano e pegou a régua para alinhá-las.

- É claro que não vai dar certo... – disse o bicolor do nada.

- O quê que foi agora? – olhou-o irritado e exausto.

- As coordenadas do ponto A são_** Xa = 1**_ e _**Ya = 5**_, não o contrário. – apontou com um lápis.

- Ah... Foi sem querer. – respondeu chateado.

- Vamos fazer uma pausa. – fechou o caderno que tinha em mãos.

- Mas ainda faltam três questões.

- O importante não é fazer, é entender. – respondeu calmamente enquanto pegava o aparelho celular.

- Você e suas frases poéticas. – fechou o livro fazendo birra.

- Não é uma poesia, é um fato. Há uma grande diferença entre os dois. – tocou de leve a ponta do aparelho no topo da cabeça azulada.

- Credo, parece o Ray... – resmungou.

- Eu ouvi. – respondeu o russo um pouco mais afastado.

O moreno simplesmente deixou-se cair na mesa.

- Droga de matéria... – rezingou enquanto deixava-se embalar pela nova melodia que provinha do rádio...

...

...

Continua...

...

...

Então... Bem, esse assunto aí em cima eu tirei do meu livro, só que é assunto de 3º ano (diz-se). Eu também odeio matemática, com todas as minhas forças, e acho que acabei passando isso para o papel do Tyson – *Sorry*. Mas acho muita sorte o Granger ter o Kai como "professor particular" – *baba*. Mas é isso aí...

Os capítulos são curtos mesmo, e eu acho que vou acabar adotando esse tipo de formato...

No mais, espero que tenham gostado.

Bey-jos e até.


	4. Chapter 4

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

#Songfic (Valsinha – Chico Buarque).

"_ABC" – _letra da música.

"ABC" – fanfic.

Boa leitura...

...

...

Era uma melodia meio triste, assustosa... Um ar enigmático...

.

Estava numa casa velha, à visão sépia, um espelho enorme a sua frente e um som ronrono da madeira abaixo de seus pés. Um lacinho róseo e delicado sobre seus cabelos compridos e lisos. Um vestido velhinho, desses de se usar em casa. Embora não o sentisse, seu reflexo mostrava algo que demorou a identificar: Chateação – na verdade, apenas saudade.

.

Ouviu um bater na porta, sentiu medo, mas o reflexo mostrou-lhe um brilho no olhar e uma expectativa imensa.

...

_Um dia ele chegou tão diferente do seu jeito se sempre chegar,_

_Olhou-a de um jeito muito mais quente do que sempre costumava olhar,_

_E não maldisse a vida tanto quanto era seu jeito de sempre falar,_

_E nem deixou-a só num canto, pra seu grande espanto, convidou-a pra rodar._

...

Estava bem na sua frente, o cavalo ao seu lado, e o olhar sem expressão do rapaz que certamente estava acostumado, conhecia bem – _até demais._

Não soube bem o que dizer ou o que fazer, ele estendeu sua mão, e simplesmente pegou-a num impulso impensado. Para onde iria não sabia, mas as bordas num azul vivo tirou sua atenção, havia umas beiradas brancas nas pontas e farfalhava forte com o vento, quase virando um balão e o fazendo voar. Aquilo cheirava estranho, algo tirado dos cernes de um baú.

.

_E então ela se fez bonita como há muito tempo não queria ousar,_

_Com seu vestido decotado cheirando a guardado de tanto esperar,_

_Depois os dois deram-se os braços como há muito tempo não se usava dar,_

_E cheio de ternura e graça foram para a praça e começaram a se abraçar._

_._

A melodia continuou soando, continuava a andar de mãos dadas e de vez em quando, dando leves rodopios. Havia uma pracinha a qual parecia dirigir-se, sentiu os braços rodeando sua cintura enquanto era conduzido a uma dança. Era uma coisa estranhamente mágica, algo que fazia seu coração pulsar de felicidade. Não notou nada além do corpo à sua frente que como ele, também parecia feliz, de um jeito particular, mas um apego que não queria largar nunca.

.

Algumas portas e janelas se abriram, e algo na sua barriga lhe fazia leves cócegas. Algo cresceu dentro de si, como um nervosismo e uma imensa vontade de rir. Parou no meio da canção abraçando-o forte, gritando e sorrindo como um festejo a muito esperado e o sentiu o puxando para mais perto...

.

_E aí dançaram tanta dança que a vizinhança toda despertou,_

_E foi tanta felicidade que toda a cidade se iluminou,_

_E foram tantos beijos loucos, tantos gritos roucos como não se ouviam mais..._

_Que o mundo compreendeu..._

_E o dia amanheceu..._

_Em paz..._

_..._

_- Tyson, acorda!_

_..._

Continua...

O que dizer... Teh teh teh... Bom, eu amo essa música, e queria muito fazer uma fic com ela e isso veio rapidamente na minha cabeça. Muito açúcar, eu sei, mas... Eu gostei assim, ou só eu gostei... Como eu disse Katsu, muito sem noção ahuahuahauahau xD

Bey-jokas e fui!


	5. Chapter 5

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Acordou de súbito ante o grito, demorou um pouco para entender o que estava acontecendo e por alguma razão procurou desesperadamente a vestimenta azul, mas por sorte, pelo visto, havia sido apenas uma peça de um sonho bobo.

- Se você vai dormir então vá para a cama. – veio à voz grave perto de si.

Olhou novamente ao redor, as folhas de papel espalhadas pela mesa e um resquício de saliva na ponta de seu caderno. Rapidamente enxugou-o ouvindo o baixo chiar do rádio.

- Eu dormi por quanto tempo? – perguntou tentando parecer casual.

- Não sei, uns cinco minutos? – disse calmo arrumando os papéis.

- Você já vai embora? – perguntou simplesmente –_ ou mesmo sem pensar._

- E o que importa? – disse no seu habitual tom.

- Não precisava ser tão grosso. – fez muxoxo.

Kai o olhou sem entender erguendo assim uma sobrancelha. Andou a passos lentos até o azulado que o olhou de volta como que temendo um desastre ou algo similar, mas o bicolor apenas levou a palma da mão até a testa do moreno.

- Tá se sentindo bem? – perguntou levando levemente a cabeça do moreno para trás, as madeixas azuladas deslizaram em finos fios pelos dedos frios, e ante a sensação daquela mão pálida em sua pele seu rosto rapidamente _queimou._

- T-to. – respondeu atrasado ao tempo em que o bicolor andava até o galpão.

- Vai para a cama. – disse autoritário.

Tyson o olhou descrente, mas rapidamente o obedeceu quando olhou nos vermelhos-vinho.

Sim, Tyson estava perfeitamente bem, fisicamente, claro, mas a ideia de que Kai ficaria mais um pouco avivou algo dentro de si, não sabia bem o que era, mas sentiu que era algo bom, muito bom, quente como chocolate quente...

...

Continua...

...

...

Sim, isso saiu menor do que eu esperava, na verdade eu não tinha a menor ideia de como continuar isso, mas acho que deve ter ficado bom considerando que eu encontrei algo para continuar essa... Coisa?

Ao chocolate quente: Tyson e próximo capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Bey-jos e até a próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

Por que não bastasse ter que dar uma de cozinheiro na casa do Tyson, ainda estava preso no dojô.

Realmente não estranhou a febre repentina do moreno, era madrugada, estava muito, muito frio e ainda por cima chovendo bastante.

Pegou a concha e remexeu o caldo grosso que desprendia um delicioso aroma, aroma esse que viajou até certo corredor. Com passos incertos, Tyson andou até a cozinha e espreitou atrás da porta.

O bicolor estava com um livro de receitas na mão, provavelmente do avô e lia de quando em quando ao tempo que aumentava o fogo.

O moreno sentou-se silenciosamente vendo um pouco da desarrumação da mesa. A tábua tinha uns restos de legumes, franziu o cenho ao vê-los ali.

- Que parte do "Vai pra cama" você não entendeu? – virou-se o bicolor de súbito olhando fixamente o azulado.

_- Eu não estou com febre._

Era o que deveria ter dito, mas a palavras pareceram tomar outro rumo, como se tivessem vida própria.

- Eu 'tava com fome...

Kai suspirou ante a obviedade da resposta. Recostou o livro em algum lugar da mesa, enquanto arrumava a mesma, foi em seguida até o armário atrás de uma tigela.

- Aproposito, onde está o seu avô?

- Viajando.

- E te deixou sozinho aqui?

- Não sou mais criança você sabia? – ironizou.

- Duvido muito. – andou em direção ao fogão desatando o fogo.

Tyson apenas virou o rosto, contrariado, mas tão logo voltou à atenção ao bicolor quando este pousou a tigela à sua frente.

- E não é que eu esteja reclamando, mas... Por que uma sopa?

- Esperava o quê? Chocolate quente?

- Bom... Não seria uma má ideia...

O bicolor anelou irritado, incrível como Tyson o conseguia tirar do sério tão rápido...

...

Continua...

...

...

Eu esperava terminar isso rápido, mas tô vendo que ando perdendo o jeito pra isso... Mas uma hora eu encontro inspiração pra fazer um final descente...

Bey-jos e bye.


	7. Chapter 7

#Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Tudo que restou foi nada menos que uma tigela vazia e um Tyson esparramado na mesa totalmente contrariado.

- Você é muito chato. – rezingou.

O bicolor não deu atenção e apenas enxugou a tigela recém-lavada. Procurou onde guardar o livro de receitas e olhou para Tyson que estava com a maior cara de sono.

- Só falta você me dizer que tem medo de ir pro quarto sozinho. – ironizou.

E digamos apenas que a _febre _do moreno aumentou alarmantemente. Kai suspirou de má vontade enquanto via Tyson praticamente afundar seu rosto entre os braços e a mesa.

Cansado, o bicolor bagunçou os cabelos sem realmente saber como diria o que rondava sua cabeça, mas mal entreabriu os lábios quando, depois de um trovão, tudo ficou um breu. Sentiu como rápida e bruscamente algo se prendeu ou seu corpo.

- N-não é como s-se eu tivesse com medo, entendeu?

- Muito maduro da sua parte...

.

Nem tão breve se passou e Kai já estava um tanto quanto... Confuso? Qualquer que fosse a palavra, por que demônio estava na mesma cama que Tyson? E por que ele se aferrava tão fortemente em si?

- Tyson, tem uma vela aqui ao lado...

- Eu sei. – dizia com os olhos cerrados com força.

Kai bufou, mas por uma força que ele não soube de onde veio, pousou uma das mãos na cabeleira do azulado de forma a acalmá-lo. Tyson apenas escondeu seu rosto no peito contrário.

- E o melhor blader do mundo tem medo do escuro. – tentou mudar um pouco o humor do moreno, mas parece que o mesmo não notou a certa "admissão" do russo.

- Não tenho medo do escuro. – respondeu com a voz abafada.

- Eu acredito... – rolou os olhos, mas ao menos Tyson dizia alguma coisa, aquilo deveria ser bom.

O azulado logo iria contestar, e Kai já o esperava, mas logo um trovão brandiu e Tyson o abraçou com toda a sua força. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e Kai sentiu a camisa umedecer. Kai abriu os olhos enormemente.

Trovões? Tyson tinha medo de trovões?

Sim, foi um pouco difícil de acreditar, mas bom, todos tinham sua fraqueza... Certo? Certo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – simplesmente disse enquanto continuava a acariciar os fios azulados.

Ouviu outro trovão ainda mais alto que o anterior e a luz forte que provinha deste. Tyson se agarrou ainda mais ao bicolor de forma que Kai não sabia se ficava envergonhado ou preocupado.

- Tyson. – chamou, mas não obteve resposta. – Tyson. – chamou de novo.

- Hm?

- Muito perto. – tentou parecer irritado, mas Tyson novamente não se moveu.

E só o que restava à Kai era esperar pacientemente até Tyson se acalmar, mas meros segundos eram uma eternidade, maldito fosse! O azulado estava muito perto!

O bicolor respirou longamente e começou a contar de um à dez.

- Ei Kai... – começou o azulado quando a contagem estava em seis.

- O que foi?

- Por que você ficou aqui... Comigo? – disse tão baixo que Kai quase não o ouviu, mas ainda não conseguia responder com clareza.

Por que Kai não se preocupava com ninguém, não era assim?

Ele então não respondeu.

- Que pergunta idiota né? Mesmo assim, você não poderia chamar um carro? Assim você não iria se molhar... – Tyson não o olhou e em nenhum momento moveu nada mais que apenas seus lábios, por que os trovões o assombravam, assim como os olhos de Kai.

E por eternos segundos eles permaneceram em silêncio. Tyson abriu seus olhos por apenas um momento, "será que ele dormiu?", mas não ousou averiguar.

- A julgar pela sua cara você provavelmente viraria esse dojô de cabeça para baixo, explodiria a cozinha e ficaria sem dormir... – disse com a voz baixa e rouca, porém fluída. Tyson apenas se assustou por ouvir mais que um "Hn". – Então eu ficaria preocupado e acabaria aqui de qualquer jeito... – tão baixo soou sua voz que Tyson teve que repetir mentalmente a frase para deduzir que aquilo não era um mal entendido.

- Preocupado... Comigo? – apenas naquele momento quis olhar em seus olhos, mas o russo o prendeu em seu abraço.

"O que eu estou fazendo?"

E por toda essa confusão ele ficou incapaz de responder ainda que fosse qualquer questão, mas como o teimoso que era Tyson logo saiu de seu agarre, e o tentou fitar, mas a franja farta do russo e o breu que ela trazia consigo o deixou incapaz de perceber qual era a sua expressão.

Tyson apenas levou seus dedos até às madeixas acinzentadas do russo, mas foi impedido pela mão forte do bicolor que segurava seu pulso com firmeza.

Por que ele apenas havia decidido não mentir mais para si mesmo, mas só o que conseguiu foi estragar tudo.

- Me... Desculpe... – disse num fio de voz – Mas eu... Eu... Gosto de você, Tyson... Mais do que um amigo, e mais do que um irmão. – disse apenas para terminar a desgraça, ele ao menos conseguiu dizer, então mesmo que tudo desse errado, já estava bom, ele havia tentado ao menos.

Mas o que não sabia era que do mesmo modo que o bicolor encarava aquela situação, o azulado também se remoía toda vez que a chance lhe escapava pela ponta dos dedos.

Por que estavam tão ocupados em tentar esconder esse sentimento, que não viram a obviedade que deixavam escapar apenas que num simples olhar.

Mas quando aquele momento chegou tudo o que conseguiram sentir foi apenas o susto e o medo.

E diante daquela situação tão _íntima, _o azulado não conseguiu fazer mais nada além de rir. Kai apenas o fitou entre assustado e confuso, e viu apenas uma lágrima solitária correr pela bochecha do moreno.

- Seu idiota...

Kai dessa vez não teve tempo de entender que a frase nem ao menos era para si, já que Tyson rapidamente selou seus lábios.

O russo não conseguiu entender nada e nem na verdade o quis, apenas se preocupou em correspondê-lo. Ambos esperaram tanto por esse momento que nem mais as trovoadas e os relampejos assustavam ao Granger. E é que apenas queriam quebrar aquela espécie de tabu e ficarem juntos, por que estavam tão necessitados de um do outro que sentiam que iriam enlouquecer, e por ironia do destino, Tyson só tinha a agradecer àquela tempestuosa chuva.

Mas quando a fome parecia estar saciada, tudo o que restou foi apenas olhares e palavras que provavelmente já não precisavam ser ditas. Ainda que a noite trouxesse mais sensações...

Porque mesmo que Tyson fosse tão tapado, ou mesmo que Kai continuasse mentindo para si mesmo, o amor dos dois nunca iria desaparecer, ao contrário, ainda que a distância fosse maior que a própria morte, eles iriam continuar juntos e aquele sentimento apenas iria aumentar até transbordar.

Por que tudo estava refletido em seus olhos, admitido com um tímido sorriso e demonstrado com um simples movimento.

Eles se amavam, e isso era tudo.

...

Fim.

...

...

É, parece que eu terminei aqui... Saiu muito maior do que eu esperava... E esse não foi de longe o final que eu mesma esperava, até por que eu não tinha nenhum em mente...

Mas é isso, esse foi o máximo que a minha cachola pôde criar, então espero que tenham gostado principalmente você Katsu, por que essa fanfic é sua.

No mais eu agradeço à Xia M, Felisbela e à própria Katsu, obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio.

Bey-jos e bye!


End file.
